Vitamin E designates a group of naturally occurring compounds known as tocopherols which comprise, for example, alpha-tocopherol, beta-tocopherol, gamma-tocopherol and delta-tocopherol. These compounds are found, for example, in vegetation, seeds, cereals, nuts and the like.
Vitamin E is known as an membranous antioxidant. It plays a part in the membranous parts of cells. Thus, it interdigitates with phospholipids, cholesterol and triglycerides, the three main structural elements of membranes. Because Vitamin E acts as an antioxidant, it reacts at the cell sites with the destructive compounds known as free radicals. Vitamin E converts these free radicals into a less harmful form. In addition, Vitamin E is said to have an antisterility function. Therapeutically, it is indicated for a variety of clinical conditions, such as prevention of abortion, improve fertility, in addition to its nutritional values administered in the form of dietary supplements. Of the tocopherols, d-alpha-tocopherols has the greatest biological activity.